


Big or Small

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Big or Small

After indulging in a lazy night in with the last of whatever remnants of food they could scrounge up from the refrigerator, Spencer woke up early the next morning to do a little grocery shopping. At 6 months pregnant, Y/N was less than thrilled about what she called “penguin-ing.” 

Spencer found her pregnant waddle walk pretty adorable, but she was not happy, so instead of going out together he thought he’d save her the trip. The night before had been a bit rough on her after catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was feeling really self-conscious about her body. He didn’t discount her feelings. If she felt them, she did, but all he saw was beauty. To him, she wasn’t just beautiful, she was sexy, which is something she said she wondered if she’d ever feel again. 

When he walked in the door with groceries in hand, he stopped in his tracks. “What?” She asked, her face makeup free and smile radiant. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

It was cheesy as hell but she looked like an angel in her free-flowing white nightgown. “You look gorgeous.”

“Stop,” she said shyly.

Spencer set the bags down on the counter and kissed her cheek before coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her growing stomach. He whispered into her ear. “Never. You look stunning and I don’t care how big or little you are, I will always find you desirable.”

“But like…not just desirable…” She asked desperately. “Fuckable too? Because I’m feeling less than fuckable these past couple of weeks.”

Dipping his head into the crook of her neck, Spencer grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin. “Always fuckable. I promise,” he insisted. He was actually having a hard time tamping down his excitement at the moment.

And she noticed.

She turned her head up and giggled into his hair. “I can actually tell,” she said, rubbing her butt against his growing erection. “Want to take care of that?” 

“You sure?” He asked hopefully but trying not to sound too desperate. “I know how you were feeling last night.”

She hesitated a moment as if remembering, but pushed it aside. “Well, I have a very amazing husband who manages to make me feel fuckable despite it all.”

As they made their way toward the bedroom, Spencer pressed kiss after kiss into her heated skin, reveling in the way she melted into him. The trust she placed in him was consistently the best gift in the entire world - well, that and their soon to be baby. 

In the cooled air of their bedroom, he removed the flowing material she was wearing and had her sit down on the bed, her sex calling to him beneath the soft material of her panties. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled the cotton down her thighs, pressing kisses to all the stretch marks she had come to hate recently. While his tongue probed her folds, he felt himself stiffen against the confines of his jeans. Her pregnant body did something to him. It was something he didn’t expect, but he welcomed it eagerly. 

Soon he had her panting and begging for him to fill her. 

“Please, Spence, I-” She gasped.

Standing up, he removed his jeans and boxers which had almost become painful before placing himself at her entrance and sliding home. Another positive of being married and expecting - no condom necessary. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

She whimpered at the feeling of him and the way he continued to look at her when she couldn’t believe it herself. Placing his hands on either side of her stomach, he bent down to kiss her stomach, his pace never ceasing. Y/N attempted to reach down and pull him closer into her as her legs clasped around him, but she couldn’t get passed her stomach and grunted in frustration. 

As he felt his climax began to shake within him, he slowed down his pace and pulled her close, taking her mouth in a heated kiss that turned into a mix of lips and teeth. “Fuck, Spence, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me,” he breathed, letting her body fall gently back into the bed. She tightened around him and arched her back into the bed, crying out into the emptiness of their bedroom. 

For just a moment, held himself back - just long enough to take in the delicious blush that crawled over every inch of her skin as she came. When his gaze fell on her stomach, he cried out and buried himself inside her, unable to hold back any longer. “Fuck!” He growled, collapsing at her side.

Laughing, Y/N grabbed his face and slipped the tip of her tongue into his mouth, teasing him in such a way that made his seconds old orgasm seem like a distant memory. 

“How do you do that to me?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed. “But it makes a lady feel good. To still be sexy while all pregnant.”

“Like I said before, big or small, still stunning. Should we go get something done today? Or stay in bed?”

“I vote bed,” she replied, crawling up the bed and underneath the covers.

Spencer couldn’t have agreed more. “Bed it is.”


End file.
